


Banana Fish: The calm after the Storm | An Epilouge

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Shounen-ai, Trauma, asheiji, well everyone who already died except ash is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ash is found in the library and is sent to the hospital, he lives and remeets Eiji in japan. This is an epilogue because I have post Banana Fish depression
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. he lived.

as I opened my eyes, I saw more black, but my vision began to un-tunnel. I saw the bright fluorescent lights, I had to squint as I looked up to see many IV’s in my arms and machines around me. I looked around and there were a few nurses around. 

“Oh! your finally awake Mr. Callenreese, you have some people waiting in the waiting room for you, do you want them brought in?” a nice lady with shoulder-length brunette hair asked me

“ngh..” I groaned, everything came back to me, like a wave crashing, all the memories of Eiji and what happened as I was running to the airport... and what Lao did.... “who’s waiting for me?” I asked the nurses 

“a few boys, they said their names were bones, kong, and sing,” she said 

my face rested sadly as I knew Eiji wouldn’t be waiting for me, he was probably far in japan by now, “yes please” I said

she nodded and swiftly left, she came back with the three boys 

all their words jumped as they spoke at once but I could make out “boss your okay!” and “ash your okay!”

I smiled “I’m glad at least someone could make it here, how long have I been here? who found me?” I asked 

one of the nurses who was messing with my machines answered, “you were brought here about four and a half hours ago, we had discovered you passed out and had been bleeding out for at least 45 minutes in the library.” 

I nodded in response, “so... I guess Eiji isn’t back to Japan yet.” I said to the boys near the foot of my bed 

sing sighed “no, and he looked really sad to see that you weren’t there to say goodbye to him” 

I made a pouty face “uhm... miss nurse, where are my belongings?” I asked the kind nurse from earlier 

she grabbed my belongings and set them on my lap, careful not to disturb my healing stab wound “also, my name is jasmine” she smiled 

I opened the plastic bag all my belongings have been put in and pulled out my coat, I reached in the pocket and pulled out the letter. “Eiji sent me this letter before he left, there’s also an airplane ticket to Japan in here,” I said, handing it to sing 

“Dear Ash  
Ash —I’m worried to death because I haven’t been able to see you doing well.  
You said we live in different worlds. But is that true?  
We have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries.  
But we’re friends. Isn’t that what counts?  
I’m really glad I came to America.   
I met lots of people.  
And more than anything, I met you.  
You asked me over and over if you scared me.   
But I never feared you, not once.  
What’s more, is you’re hurt much more than me.   
I couldn’t help feeling that way.  
Funny, huh?  
You’re way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me.   
But I always felt like I had to protect you.   
I wonder what it is I wanted to protect you from.  
I wanted to protect you from fate.  
The fate that tries to carry you away, drifting further and further.  
You told me once about a leopard you read in a book.  
How you believed that the leopard knew that it couldn’t go back.  
And I said you weren’t a leopard, that you could change your destiny.   
You’re not alone. I’m by your side.  
My soul is always with you.  
— Eiji Okumura” sing read out loud 

I could see the emotion in the guy's faces, “you all really do complete each other, huh?” sing asked, with a small sincere smile on his face 

“Eiji really does mean a lot to me. once I'm discharged I'm going straight to japan” he chuckled, but it wasn’t a joke. 

the nurse, still in the room, checking ash’s machines said “if all goes as well, and you can clean your wound yourself, you could probably be discharged tomorrow morning, while you were still out we got the majority of it fixed” she said, basically answering my question I didn’t even know I had 

I looked over at the clock in my hospital room and saw the time, 10:28 pm.

I sighed “then I guess I better rest up, huh?” I said, smiling 

the boys chuckled “yeah, we’re glad your okay ash” sing said, kong and bones nodded 

“thank you all for coming here. kong, bones, I trust you to inform everyone else of the situation if they haven’t been already” 

“of course, boss!” they said in unison, bones giving a small thumbs up

they left the room quickly, and I fell back asleep 

eiji’s pov

as I arrived home I was greeted by my family, “welcome home oniichan!” my younger sister, Kohana.

Kohana is 12 years old, she looks like me and the rest of my family. she has long black hair and dark eyes.

I smiled at her, as she ran up to me, I opened my arms and she hopped right in “I missed you, Kohara-chan” I smiled and kept a firm grip on her

We released each other from our grasp and I walked up to my parents and hugged them "I missed you all." I smiled even more

We walked to the car, Ibe who needed a ride, followed.

Soon, we got home and I went to bed, even though it was morning in japan.

I hope Ash comes here soon.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ash pov
> 
> also, chapters from here on out will be meatier and richer

it was that next morning, I was on the airplane, on my way to Japan, when a sudden voice came on the intercom.

"We will be landing soon, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare" a young female voice announces.

I buckle my seatbelt as I feel the plane land. I exit and make my way through the airport, desperately looking for Eiji. the night before I had called Ibe about my trip to Japan since Eiji still did not have a cell phone. I kept looking frantically through the airport until I saw Eiji and ibe. Eiji was holding a poster board sign that said 'Welcome Ash!' on it. I saw his face glow as he smiled widely and dropped the sign and ran towards me.

"Ash!" he yelled, opening his arms for a hug

"Eiji!" I called in response, scooping him up and feeling him claw to me like we had been apart far too long, which was definitely true. he continued to claw my back as a way to say 'you're really here, please don't ever leave again' 

he dropped his arms from around me, "are you okay, ash?" he asked, referring to my stab would lao made.

"Im fine Eiji," I said as I gave him a polite smile as I walked back with him to Ibe, who gave him a ride to the airport in the first place

"How're you doing, Ash?" Ibe asked

"I'm doing just fine. How's the whole newspaper and photography business going?" I asked ibe

"it’s doing just fine, as well" he responded

we three continued to make small talk and discuss how id is staying with Eiji’s family since Eiji had yet to move out.

we rode in Ibe’s car all the way to Fiji’s home and went inside

"we’re home, mama!" Eiji called out like me, him and ibe entered. we took our shoes off and slipped on the slippered provided.

"oniichan!!" I heard a small female voice, assuming it was his younger sister

I saw a small child run up with long black hair that looks just like Eiji, she jumped into his arms, I'm guessing she’s quite the clingy one.

"oniichan, is this that pretty boy you kept talking about?" she asked Eiji

I could see Eiji turn a shade of dark pink at the fact his sister probably just ratted him out about him thinking I'm pretty.

"so I'm pretty now? eh, Eiji?" I nudged his arm

he just deadpans and groans, he takes me and his sister, which I learned her name is Kohana.

we entered the living room and he introduced me to his parents 

"you can call me Ichika, dear," she said as she shook my hand

unlike his mom, his dad responded with

"please refer to me as Mr.Okumura" he grunted.

Eiji later explained to me later that his dad was strict with new friends, especially since I'm American and he knows I'm a gang leader.

“So Eiji where am I sleeping?” I asked him

“With me,” he said

I immediately had dirty thoughts and he could read that on my face, I only know that because the next thing he said was,

“N-Not like that!!” he frantically waved his arms and shook his head

I chuckled “Its okay, Eiji” I gave him another polite smile 

He took me upstairs to his room, it was of decent size, but there was something I immediately noticed.

“So I guess we're sharing” I let out a chortle, referencing the fact there was only one bed

“O-Oh, mhm! I figured you wouldn’t care” he scratched the back of his neck

“I dont,” I said I placed my bag down and put my hands in my hair 

“Did you sleep on your flight?” he inquired, as he sat down on his bed, which had navy blue and gray color scheme

“I didn’t actually, I find it difficult to sleep on planes. No personal space,” I explained to him

He paused for a moment and puffed his cheeks as he thought,

“Do you…. Wanna take a nap?” he pondered aloud

“Actually yeah, that would be pretty nice” I smiled at him, this time it was a full grin

“Mkay, how long do you wanna sleep for?” he continued on

“Two hours” I responded, knowing he would wake me up in two hours.

“Okay, goodnight,” he said, turning the light off as he left and I drifted into sleep

It was a sweet and serene sleep until I felt my body go completely cold, as my brain began to drift into a nightmare.

It was all happening too fast, I could see Marvin on top of me as he was doing the deed to me.

I felt so gross. I was crying out for help but no one came. He had me chained down so I couldn’t fight back

Then my eyes flashed open

“Ash! Are you okay?” Eiji was by my side, looking fearful

“Eiji…” I spoke softly as I felt my voice break

He pulled me into a hug, a tight one “It’s okay, you’re okay. Im here.” he whispered in my ear

I wrapped my arms around him as I felt a few tears slip from my eyes

“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered again, our arms still enveloping each other

“Marvin” was all I said, my voice still creaky

“Im so sorry,” he said, squeezing me tighter

We sat for at least 5 minutes as we continued to hold each other

I pulled away first and he sat down on the side of the bed, with a worried look in his eyes

“Eiji?” I asked

“Hm?”

“Can you stay here with me?” I asked quietly

“Of course” he smiled

I laid back down against the bed, my arms near my head. Eiji scooted over to the other side of the bed

I made grabby hands towards Eiji

“D-Do you want me to lay with you?” he asked me

“Mhm” I hummed in response

He laid down next to me, we were looking at each other. I grabbed his hand and held it 

“Thank you” I softly spoke to him, our faces mere inches apart

“Mhm,” he muttered quietly in response, smiling. He closed his eyes and fell asleep

“Goodnight Eiji,” I said, as I went and kissed his temple and went to sleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very proud of this chapter! also, third person POV from now on, its weird to type a ship in first person^^

Ash woke up later that night to him and Eiji holding each other, their legs intertwined and ash’s arms wrapped around Eiji while one of Eiji’s arms was around ash’s neck and the other around his arm. When Ash’s eyes fluttered open and saw how he and Eiji were sprawled on his bed, he smiled and peeked over Eiji at his alarm clock, 19:52. Ash rested his head against the pillow again and watched Eiji for a moment. His eyes were shut and his lips were ever so slightly and delicately parted, and slightly glossy. His soft breaths and his chest rising and falling. Ash could only admire Eiji’s pure beauty and smiled. He kissed Eiji’s temple without thinking and Eiji woke up, Eiji’s eyes slowly flickered open he looked up at Ash, who was pulling away from his temple.

“Did you just….kiss me?” Eiji asked Ash

Ash was startled because he didn’t even realize he kissed Eiji but played it off

“Yeah, I did,” He said, acting cool about it, but he was just slightly internally panicking

“M’kay then,” Eiji said closing his eyes again

“Are you going back to sleep?” Ash asked him, kinda startled he didn’t mind the kiss

“I probably shouldn’t but yes” Eiji huffed out

“Yeah, it’s like almost Eight O’Clock,” Ash told him

Eiji’s eyes flipped open and he let out a sigh,

“We might as well stay up until we have to sleep, why dont we go do something?” he asked, happily

“Sure.” Ash shrugged

Eiji laid there, him and Ash still mere inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes, Eiji could only think of how gorgeous his emerald eyes were, that complimented his sweet blond hair. Eiji could feel his cheeks go pink as Ash never broke eye contact with him.

“I know the perfect place” Eiji finally said as he sat up, “I hope you brought pants and a coat, Ash” 

“I did,” Ash confirmed

“Well, get warm clothes on, and be downstairs in 10,” Eiji said getting up out of his bed and heading for his wardrobe. 

Ash also got up and went towards his suitcase. He kneeled and unzipped it and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and a green and black plaid long sleeve shirt. 

“Hey Eiji, where can I change?” Ash asked Eiji, who was still choosing clothes.

“Oh yeah, the bathroom is across the hall,” He said, without missing a beat as he continued to scavenge for clothes to wear.

Ash left Eiji”s room and entered the bathroom. It was decently sized, and it looked clean. He began to change his clothes. After he pulled his shirt off he looked at his torso and stared at his stab wound. The white bandage was still over it, the doctor told him he had to change it daily, he had already changed it. He couldn't help but remember the moment of his stabbing over and over again. He ran his fingers over it delicately, careful not to hurt himself. The feeling of the bandage wrap, holding the gauze to his side. He stared at himself again before shaking out of his little trance. He continued changing into his outfit and once he was done, he looked back in the mirror at his hair. He ruffled it a little bit then left the bathroom, knocking on Eiji’s door, careful not to walk in on him changing.

“Come on in!” Eiji half-yelled.

Ash twisted the doorknob and saw Eiji who had just finished sliding his jacket on. Somehow, they both coordinated outfits. They were both wearing the same outfits they had on when they first met, well, of course, some of the clothing was new since they got torn up while they were escaping Arthur. Eiji smiled, as he realized this.

“Looks like we coordinated outfits,” Eiji said, practically beaming at Ash

Ash smiled from his smile alone, realizing what he meant

“Guess so” Ash continued to smile “Anyways, you ready to leave?”

Eiji nodded, as he slipped his wallet into his pants pocket, him and Ash exiting his room and going downstairs to leave the house.

“Mama! Ash and I are going out! We’ll be back before midnight!” Eiji called out, 

“Okay dear!” she called back to Eiji

As they exited Eiji’s home and began walking the street, Ash asked Eiji a question

“So, where are we going?” Ash asked, with a sweet tone of voice

“You’ll see in about… ten minutes” He responded  
“Also, aren’t you going to be twenty-one in May? Still letting your mom know when you’re leaving the house?” he chuckled, with the undertones of making fun of Eiji

“Hey! At least my mom knows that was gone.” He hit Ash’s arm

Ash chuckled and they both continued to make small talk and giggling. Just like Eiji said, ten minutes later they were at their destination. 

“Is this… an Ice Skating Rink?” Ash asked

“Mhm!..you can skate, right?

Ash sighed, “No, can you?”

Eiji stifled a laugh “You? Ash Lynx? The one who can shoot a gun cannot ice skate, AND is afraid of pumpkins?” 

“I never really had the time to do ‘normal’ things as a kid, Eiji” Ash explained, with a sad tone of voice

Eiji’s eyes widened, he had completely forgotten “Oh...Well, no worries! I can teach you!” he beamed, try to move the conversation from somewhere sad

Ash smiled at him. They went and got their skates and changed from their shoes to their skates and laced them up. Eiji stood up with no issues at all, Ash, on the other hand, was struggling to say the least. Ash tried to stand up and walk forwards but he started to fall backward when Eiji grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“Wow, this is not going to be easy” Ash laughed, which made Eiji laugh

“Can you walk?” Eiji let go of Ash’s hand, and as Ash took one step forward, he started falling, but Eiji saved him.

“Guess not, and we aren’t even on the ice yet” Eiji chuckled, grabbing Ash’ hand to help guide him

“Looks like Oniichan’s got me” Ash chuckled, Eiji sighed in response.

Ash and Eiji stepped out on the ice and Ash’s legs started trembling, from having bad balance. Eiji gave him a few pointers and Ash’s balance got better but he still had a small tremble. Eiji, who was still holding Ash’s hand began to slowly skate forward, Ash followed. Many people passed by at a quick pace while Eiji and Ash, holding the hands of each other, went slow and easy. The scraping noises of their skates on the ice filled their ears. Eiji began to move in front of Ash and take his other hand, now they were holding the hands of each other as Eiji backward skated and Ash just shuffled along. It was like they were the only ones on the rink, in their eyes. Their cold breath mixing as they gazed into each other’s eyes as they both started to giggle and smile. Back in New York, they didn’t have time for this kind of stuff. Then, they only had time to protect themselves and each other, because they were actively being hunted for their lives. Now, they could actually fully enjoy each other’s company without being interrupted.

They continued to skate around and laugh and chat and just be happy with each other until a man came on the announcements and said they were going to play one last song before they closed and since they were the only two left they could request a song.

Ash and Eiji thought until they both blurted out in unison “Jenny by Studio Killers” they looked at each other, with pink cheeks, they both knew what this meant.

The man on the intercom started playing Jenny by Studio Killers

Jenny, darling, you’re my best friend  
But there’s a few things you dont know of

The pair slowly started to skate to the love song, which was basically a love letter to one another. Eiji couldn’t stop smiling which made Ash smile, they were both blushing a ton.

Why I borrow your lipstick so often  
Im using your shirt as a pillowcase

I wanna ruin our friendship,  
we should be lovers instead

At that part, Ash couldn’t help but giggle, they continued to skate around, hand in hand.

I dont know how to say this  
‘Cause your really my dearest friend

They both felt like the only two in the world like time had froze. It was a special moment they’d both remember forever.

Jenny, darling, you’re my best friend  
I’ve been doing bad things you dont know about  
Stealing your stuff now and then  
Nothing you’d miss but it means the world to me.  
At this point, Ash and Eiji began to sing along together to the song, still beaming and blushing. Holding hands, as they caressed each others hands with their thumbs

I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I dont know how to say this  
‘Cause your really my dearest friend

The song continued to play as they skated, enjoying each other’s company just like that. The song soon ended as the man on the intercom came back on “and that’s it for tonight, gentlemen, please exit the ice, thank you for choosing Iceland, have a goodnight”

The pair went to exit the ice, still holding hands. They untied their skates and put on their normal shoes. Ash checked the time, 21:55. Eiji stood up, preparing to take his skates back to the counter until Ash grabbed his hand. 

“Eiji. Thank you for doing this.” He spoke, with a polite smile

Eiji smiled back and hugged him, “Of course Ash. You are my dearest friend after all”

Ash blushed harder than before at that comment. He had to cover his face so Eiji didn’t see how flustered he could make him because Ash could really be weak for this boy. They both stopped and took their skates to the counter and left, and began to walk home.

At first, it was blissful silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Until Ash started to talk to Eiji.

“Eiji, thank you. I already told you before but I didn’t have time for those kinds of things as a little boy, being dragged into golzine’s mafia at a young age. So, thank you for making me feel normal” he smiled at Eiji.

Eiji smiled back “Anytime, I really enjoyed hanging out with you.” he said, reaching for Ash’s hand and holding it

“You really made me feel like I was special, Eiji” Ash started again, as he caressed Eiji’s hand with his thumb as he had done before.

“You made me feel special too, Ash” He looked down at his feet while they continued to walk.

After that, they continued to walk once more in blissful silence, hand in hand, until they got home. 

Eiji unlocked the door and called out, quieter than last time “Mama! We’re home!” he said as he began slipping his shoes off and pulling on the house slippers, Ash, did the same.

They walked back upstairs into Eiji’s room and both crashed on Eiji’s bed, staring at each other. Ash moved so they were spooning, Eiji the little spoon, and Ash the big spoon. One of Ash’s arms was reaching over Eiji’s side and holding his hand, the other was under his head. Eiji sighed and blushed, They’re bodies were completely pressed against each other, but in an innocent way. They laid like that until Eiji fell asleep, which wasn’t very long. Then Ash reached his head over and kissed his cheek.

Ash whispered in Eiji’s ear “Goodnight, Dearest friend” 

He pulled away and laid all the way down again

A few seconds later, he heard a small mumble come from Eiji’s lips.

“G’night, Ash”

Which made Ash smile, they both soon fell asleep, holding each other just like that, smiling and all.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this time,been having a lack of motivation lately and trying to get back into writing and drawing head first ain't exactly cute. also, happy birthday Ash Lynx! its August 12th :)

It’s the next morning, around 08:00, Ash and Eiji are still glued together in the same position they were in the night before. Ash woke up first, his eyes fluttering open gently as he realized his nose was basically in Eiji’s hair. He could smell his shampoo, it surprisingly smelled of a sweet apple scent. He breathed it in and he felt a sense of comfort, he smiled. He laid there in silence for a few more minutes, happy with the fact Eiji was between his arms.

Eiji’s eyes soon opened as well and he turned his head to the side and saw that Ash was awake

“Hey, Ash…” He smiled

“Goodmorning” Ash smiled back

Eiji turned over so he was facing Ash and he looked up at him, half-smiling. Ash looked down at him, his cheeks quickly tinted as he admired the smaller boy. Eiji’s curled arms by his chest quickly went for Ash’s hair, without thinking. Eiji began to play with his hair, mindlessly

“I knew you liked my hair but I didn’t know you liked it this much” Ash chuckled, his arm still draped over Eiji’s waist

“It’s nice and soft” Eiji smiles, as he removes his hands from Ash’s hair “I have an idea, Ash”

Ash cocked his head at Eiji’s statement

“Why dont we go to a nearby cafe? They have amazing coffee and food, it’ll be a fun breakfast! And its closer to a nearby city so we can sight-see on the way there” Eiji smiled, digging himself into Ash’s chest.

“Hmm, sounds good,” Ash said, holding Eiji close “Dude, your cold,” Ash said, kind of Scared

“It's okay I'm fine” he smiled 

“that's good how about we leave in 10 minutes?”

“Sounds good to me he smiled”

Ash set up in bed and Eiji laid against his side Eiji was slashed onto Ash as he didn't want him to leave even though they were going to the same place Ash pulled Eiji off of him as he got up and went towards the suitcase, Eiji got up and went towards his wardrobe and they both began picking out outfits. Ash left Eiji’s room to go to the bathroom across the hall to change. They soon reunited and set off for the cafe.

“Noone is awake yet so I just left a note in my room if they get suspicious,” Eiji said to Ash, “The cafe isn’t that far” he stated, as they were walking down the road.  
They soon got to the Cafe and went inside. They were at the front counter as Eiji asked Ash what he wanted.

“Whatever you’re getting.” He replied

Eiji began speaking in Japanese to order, He orders two of the same thing at Ash’s request. They went and sat down and waited, soon, they were brought their food and drinks.

“So, we got two vanilla bean frappe’s and two orders of Natto!” Eiji snickered, knowing Ash didn’t exactly love natto.

“Oh god,” Ash chuckled “Well, can’t go back on my word,” Ash said as he began to eat, he didn’t exactly enjoy it, but it was worth the memory since he doesn’t know if he’s going to be here for long, considering the fact that anyone from back home could find him. They ate while having small talk, which turned into them wondering about what to do later or how long Ash was going to stay.

“I could be here for a while, or leave tomorrow, it just depends,” Ash said, sadly

“Well, let’s just hope they won’t come after you at all” He smiled.


End file.
